


Scriddler

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Disputes, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sirens, more specifically - Freeform, the sirens club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: oneshots galore, aka me posting forgotten works i find - Scriddler Edition
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Nina Damfino & Edward Nygma & Diedre Vance, Nina Damfino/Diedre Vance, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. protective ed

Jonathan's actions weren't ill-intended. If Edward explained himself, the older man would realize the error in his careless behavior. More often than not, Jonathan could read into everyone's actions but not his own. Ed knew this and would surely attempt to clarify his prissy mood, however, he would receive his full share of affection while doing so.

Guilty as Jon was, the source of his emotion was lost to him. Before the feeling had arisen, they had simply gone to rob ACE Chemicals. No arguments between the pair or snarky remarks had occurred. He had even kissed Ed once they'd reached the car after escaping the crowds of guards and the adrenaline was flooding his system. It wasn't even him who had triggered the alarm. Instead a watchman, who was wise enough to hide under the front desk when the Riddler and Scarecrow began their infiltration, had alerted his colleagues. So Jonathan couldn't comprehend why Ed was behaving like a remarkably bratty and clingy child tonight.

"Darling," He tried, knowing Ed relished the nickname. "Any reason for why you've kept me a prisoner on our sofa. The bed would be preferable, don't you agree?"

With a huff of annoyance, Ed glanced at Jon. He raised a hand to the man's hollow face structure and his pout grew. "You're clueless, aren't you?"

Agitated by the accusation, because Ed was customarily impressed with Jonathan's intelligence, the doctor replied. "Is that so?"

Stroking his thumb across Jonathan's pronounced cheekbone, Ed's eyes sheepishly darted to his lap. "Do you even worry about yourself?"

Blue eyes froze and Jonathan held his tongue. He knew the answer was no. He cared about Edward and his work. He as a person was just a necessary component in enjoying them.

"You could have been shot today."

Edward clutched Jon's Scarecrow uniform tightly while the man pondered the arraignment. Of course, both he and Ed could've gotten shot. It wasn't uncommon in their occupation. The guards had guns and they had their intellect and a bad reputation.

Proceeding on as he often did when there was a lack of response, Ed continued. "Please don't do it again, don't wait till after the security alarm has gone off for an insignificant toxin."

So perhaps he had called it close, but they both were safe and had gotten what they'd come for. He would've never guessed reckless gunfire inflicted such a foul and needy mood on Ed. "I'll try to avoid it next time."

"Thank you," The redhead whispers. He traces patterns over Jon's stupid leather and burlap suit, stiffening when Jon's face starts nuzzling into his ginger locks of hair.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."


	2. “Why is there dirt on our bedroom floor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) all mistake are mine, i found this prompt on tumblr @ abottleofrandomprompts

The lair’s door swung open and a scrawny redhead walked into the living space. Carrying a bottle of cider, likely from Oswald who had the best vendors in Gotham and huffing due to the state of his green suit. Why was the rain in Gotham so persistent in ruining his aesthetic? Must the world be so cruel? None of the other Rogues were feeling sympathetic to his burdens. They merely glazed up from their card game and continued another round of Bullshit.

Typically, Ed made a beeline to Jonathan when pissed off and in need of sanctuary, but for now, he needed to remove his wet suit and wipe off smeared mascara. This would’ve never transpired if Jon hadn’t refused to drive him or even pick him up. It wasn’t as if Ed had scheduled his dinner plans in correlation to Gotham’s weather report. He had worn leather shoes for god’s sake! But Jon was insistent on keeping out of the rain, saying his current truck was old and couldn’t drive in flooded streets without breaking down.  
After setting down the fizzy drink, he dramatically sped down the hall and into his and Jonathan’s current bedroom. They’d only been at this hangout for a month but Harley had done a fantastic job at customizing their ultimate hideout, complete with colorful throw pillows and name tags pinned onto each bedroom door. Stepping one foot in front of the other, he hastily began unbuttoning his soaked dress shirt. He continued into the room until he felt a gross crush on the bottom of his shoes.

The sight made all of his blood rush to his head.

“Jonathan!”

…..

His lover had gone to the Iceberg Lounge, like an idiot, during Gotham’s current storm. Trying to persuade him to stay home would be a fool's game but refusing the manned transport was a good attempt to keep him out of the cold. But, as always Ed found a suitable solution. Jonathan could only hope Ed was sensible enough to avoid giving up their location to a taxi driver.

While Ed was gone, he had engaged himself in Pamela’s newest botanic and had even cared for the current hallucinogens growing in miniature pots. He could admit that the task had gotten messier than anticipated. Eventually, he had just changed clothes and figured that whatever damage done to his cuticles and flannel was irreversible. It wasn’t until later after his lover had returned soaked and grumbling, that he had realized his mistake.

“Jonathan!”

The shriek caused Jervis to scrunch his nose in distaste while Ivy and Victor both arched their eyebrows at him. Witnessing Ed scolds Jonathan had become a normalized piece of their recent cohabitation. It could be humorous at times, but others seemed catastrophic.

“Shit.”

Harley gazed over at him, smiling in a comforting way. “Whatcha do this time, professor?”

Wincing, he tried to explain. “I may have made a small mess in our bedroom.”

The table was silent until Victor cleared his throat, “Good luck?”

And Jon would need that luck. Not even a second after, Ed marched back out to where they sat. Even Ivy had cast him a pitiful look before calling Jervis out on his bullshit. She had known the two men long enough to know they’d resolved their problems without murdering each other.

Flustered, Ed stood in front of them while pointing a finger at his boyfriend. “Why is their dirt on our bedroom floor?” He turned to Ivy, "Have you corrupted him. I know you hate me, but this is just cruel you witch!"

Quickly standing up, Jonathan raised his hands in defeat. "Pamela had nothing to do with the dirt, dear. I simply forgot to clean up after myself."

The rogues observed the tense moment, waiting to see if it escalated. Living with Scriddler for the past few months had come with its dramatics. Mainly watching them bicker and simultaneously arouse one another. They were an odd couple but watching the Scarecrow console the Riddler, or the Riddler flirt with the Scarecrow, had its advantages.

Green eyes glaring at them all, Ed pouted before giving in. He couldn't win every fight and seeing Jonathan's genuine reaction had softened his initial anger. He didn't always strive to be a control freak and Jonathan was only human, although he'd thought the contrary for a long while.

"Please clean it, I'm going to shower." And with that Ed left the room in awkward silence.

Pamela, while impressed, couldn't help but tease. She and Jonathan had been long-term acquaintances for their early rogue days. She had witnessed his fall from greatness to Ed's bed and had certain privileges. Like, comment on Jonathan being lovers with the most obnoxious man she's ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"I can't tell which of you trained the other." Smirking at Jonathan's annoyed look, she waved her cards at him. "Are you going to go to join him or keep playing, doctor?"

Giggling, Harley shoved her arm. "Pammy don't make fun of them, or they'll stop."

Jervis, who agreed with Harley wholeheartedly, looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Why don't you, as the children phrase it, put a ring on it?"

With a scowl, Jon ignored that last comment. "I'm going to go and clean before Edward puts me in a death trap or, I, flood this room with my fear toxin."

They watched as the lanky man followed in Ed's direction, Victor's ice heart melting with his affections for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the other rogues being team scriddler, its my guilty pleasure


	3. spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a typical trope, im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha im love all these classes iv'e decided to take and write stupid and unedited fanfic in :)

"Jon!" Ed screeched in an insanely loud pitch, jumping up on the kitchen counter. 

Coming up from his lab and rushing into their kitchen, Jon stared at Edward. "Edward, what in the-"

Hyperventilating, the shorter man cut him off with panicked bits of speech. "There, on the floor. Spider, big, atrocious! Kill it!"

Glancing at the spot Edward was pointing to, Jon let a sly grin grace his face. To think such a logical man would be afraid of a spider was baffling. Still, he walked over to where they kept their cups before making his way to the spider's location. Swiftly placing it over the arachnid and grabbing a slim notebook to slide under , Jon led the perpetrator to the widow seal before promptly releasing it.

The second he was spider-free, Ed climbed on top of him. 

"Thank you, dearest." The redhead whispered, pouting against Jon's neck.

"Of course, dearest. Though I fail to see why you're so fearful." Jonathan mused, wondering if it'd be inappropriate to take his lover's pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos make me<33333 also stay safe! (especially my Floridia and Californians


	4. drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls knock over ivy's beaker

"Get away from him, Crane. The last thing Ed needs is some asshole-"

"Kitty, maybe Johnny should be the one-"

"Harls, we shouldn't get involved-"

"Jonathan?"

The confusion in Edward's whine silenced the bickering dialogue. Selina, Harley, and Ivy looked between Edward and Jon as the former psychiatrist pushed Selina out of his way to reach Ed. Leaning down and caressing his partner cheek, Jonathan whispered private reassurances. 

"I'm here, Edward. Do you feel alright?" 

There was a frantic pace to the inquiry that interested Selina. Crane wasn't sentimental, he was a bastard with a cold heart that could never really care for Ed in the way he needed. Or so she thought. In fact, all of the women were in shock at the older man's attentiveness.

Edward hadn't answered Jon but instead wrapped his arms around his elongated body. Nuzzling against the man's neck, Ed's breaths began evening out.

Before their audience could comment on what they were witnessing, Jon stood up with Ed. He reassured the shorter man that he wasn't leaving him but that they were going home. 

"Please see to it that you find a secure solution to storing more potent substances, Pamela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to update other works but for now all mistakes are my own and i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> all kudos and comments are wonderful! thank you sooooo much to everyone who's read, gave kudos or left a comment on my works


	5. cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bc i wanted to write about Jon smoking and i have 0 control when it comes to angst and comfort fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a small thing I did in class instead of paying attention :) not beta or editing bc school has taken my motivation away

"Am I not allowed to be upset with you now, Edward?" Jonathan clenched his fist, holding back his anger. Always trying to remain stoic and not psychotic in Ed's presence. 

"No, Jonathan. I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking." Ed's eyes lingered with guilt. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

But it was too late, Jon was out the door and trying to escape. He could not be around Ed like this. All he had to do is, unintentionally, hurt the man he loved would be disastrous. Without experience in managing emotions outside of his studies and practice as a psychologist. He could not let Ed be exposed to the Scarecrow in their domestic setting, he would lose control. 

He walked to the nearest corner store, thankful his wallet had already been in his pants pocket. The temptation of bourbon was there, but he settled for a pack of Marlboro lights instead. They were a cheap enough stimulant and wouldn't leave him stumbling on Gotham's streets. After his purchase, lighter included, he found a secluded alley wall and lit the cancer stick.

Halfway through the pack, an all too familiar voice perked up behind him. He didn't bother turning in surprise he had expected Ed's eventual arrival.

The younger man had been pissed off all day. Snarky and sensitive to every face Jonathan made. Sometimes Ed could let his mind get the best of him which put him at odds with everyone else.

Having already planned to either drug or cuddle Edward to sleep and end the man's harassment, because Jon has always rested his feet under the coffee table on the magazine shelf and no he was not going to change that today. So the older man let the day's tension continue to unfold until the evening fell upon them. It was around seven pm when Edward had suggested dinner and while he could predict the up and coming argument, Jonathan had declined the offer. The other man had already forced lunch in front of him and he could help it if he wasn't hungry. 

Of course, Ed hated it when his lover didn't eat. He hated it when they were brought back to Arkham and doctors hooked Jonathan up to IVs because Ed should've been more attentive. 

"Why don't you want dinner? You didn't even finish lunch." He'd complained, crossing his arms.

Keeping himself in check, he replied. "Perhaps my body is still digesting." False, but it was better than no answer.

"Dammit Jonathan, can't you just sit down at dinner with me!" His voice pitched and startled Jon, he didn't notice. "Can't you act, normal for me?"

"I'm sorry Jonathan," Ed's voice shook while he repeated his apology from before. "It's just been a long day and, as always, I have been a selfish prick. You have every right to be mad."

With a bitter chuckle, Jon puffed out the smoke from his cigarette before turning to face Edward. The younger man seemed slightly disheveled and cold in the night of Gotham, cheeks red and eyes glossy from the wind. The guilt had caught up with him. Good.

"I'm not angry, which you said was simply," triggering? Rude and insensitive? He and Edward and talked poorly before, especially before they'd begin dating but their debates hadn't reached such a point of tension in years. "You were being petty, Edward. Mean for the sake of hurting me."

Although Ed was inclined to argue, he knew he couldn't. He's always had the habit of making up what he lacked with insults. It goes without speaking that he'd never meant to hurt Jonathan. But he couldn't, wouldn't admit to speaking brashly. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty. 

"Jon," he reached out and took the cigarette from the man's hands. "I didn't mean to," he smashed the ash against his shoe's sole. "You know I have never expected much of our relationship because expectations are idiotic and I despise idiotic ideals. But I want you to stop neglecting yourself."

Rolling his eyes, annoyed by the lack of nicotine on his lips, Jon replied. "You're a hypocrite Edward. Your neglect toward yourself is equal to mine. And normal," he scoffs. "You, like me, are far from it."

He wanted to argue but settled for a whispered, "I'm sorry." He looked up at Jon, "No games, no riddles. You deserve to be upset just, please, come home. I'll even sleep on the couch if you'd prefer."

Jonathan accepts that offer. He doesn't speak a word. He turns in the direction of their home and begins a fast pace that challenges Ed's lesser height. When they enter the apartment, Jon finds untouched dinner sat on the counters of their kitchen. Ed can never really leave anything undone, can he? He had to finish cooking before coming after Jonathan. 

He makes it to their bedroom and wordlessly begins a shower. Respecting his need to be alone and truthfully just glad to have him back, Ed is content with going to clean the apartment instead. Sealing away untouched food, straightening out his desk and the coffee table before making his way to Jonathan's space. The other man had a lab, in another room with different securities, but this desk still held many of his psychiatry notes. The lean man ponders and moves just two pens before restraining himself. He used to try to control Jonathan’s space. He’s learned since then. 

A half-hour after the shower water stopped, Ed walked into their room. He only intended to retrieve clean sleeping clothes and his pillow after the day they’d had. He couldn’t stand having Jonathan mad, no, uninterested in him. Propped upright in bed, Jonathan glances up from his book. Not a word is spoken between them until Ed finishes changing from his clothes to sleepwear. The second his hand reaches toward the free pillow, ready to leave Jonathan alone and in their bedroom, like they are an old married couple, he feels pressure around his wrist. Jon’s loose grip keeping him from picking up the pillow and leaving. Standing frozen, Ed waits for the breakdown. Instead, Jon athan leans forward and reaches out and runs a knuckle down the side of his face.

With tightened lips, Ed pulls away slightly. “I know you want some time to recuperate, don’t try to act like you're the forgiving type now.”

"I'm not." He agreed. "But you’re not the only one who appreciates resolve.” 

The room’s atmosphere shifted from tense to melting. Ed swallowed, “You can hold me, you can’t see me. I am bitter but you cannot taste me. What am I?”

Pursing his lips ever so slightly, the doctor answered. “A grudge.” 

“Correct. You can have one against me. It wouldn’t be a crime. Even then, we’re notorious criminals.”

Pulling the shorter an onto their bed with a sigh, Jonathan clung to him. The action startled Edward, but he didn’t express that out loud. No, instead, he sunk into the touch. 

“I should be the one comforting you. Telling how enchanted I am by your mind and how dearly,” his freckled covered nose crinkled when his voice pitched. “How I love you.”

Jonathan tilted his head in contemplation, “Perhaps that's why I’m asking you to stay.” He paused, unsure of how he even felt, “I know that you didn’t mean what you said and that you’ve been frustrated. A small argument is better than walking on glass.”  
“I don’t want you to feel terrible because of me.” Edward said, laying a hand on Jon’s shirt, tracing the material.   
With a snort, Jon looked down, “I don’t. I will, however, feel terrible if you don’t lay down with me and insist on leaving me here.”  
“Okay then.”  
They settled down into the bed, turning off the illuminating lamp on Ed’s bedside. Jonathan, now tucked into Ed’s embrace, closed his eyes. Fragrances of linen and lavender invaded his senses as they fell into a light sleep. Whether he forgave Ed or not, he felt something so enticing that it pulled him to the other man with no restraint. He murmured such a sentiment before letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my kink is writing jon as an intellectual who is precisely emotional due to his degree in psychology


	6. sick jonnnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham is cold, Ed and his lesbian friends are stylish, Jon will probably never be warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this went in another direction, but it is what it is

"Dear, you are going to catch a cold." Edward chastised as if he was walking out of I Love Lucy’s set and onto the streets.

They'd taken separate vehicles for their heist. Jonathan goons were following him and Query and Echo walked behind Edward. Gotham was freezing despite Mr. Freeze's temporary residence in Arkham, and Jonathan hadn’t necessarily taken that into account for tonight. What was the whole point of making a villain persona to cover it up with a coat anyway?

Edward always strove for comfort and had premeditated for Gotham's winter. A dark green pimp jacket with a fuzzy white insides covered his Riddler suit, matching his aesthetic perfectly. Similarly, Nina and Deidre were wearing jackets that covered their purple spandex bodysuits (the weather hadn't permitted their usual leotards 

Continuing his strode toward them, Jonathan scoffed. "Not all of us have time for a fashion show, Eddie." When they met in the middle, he acknowledged the two women. "A pleasure to see you two."

Deidre smiled somewhat cynically. It was hard to play nice with a man whom you once gave the shovel talk to. "Same to you, Mr. Scarecrow." 

However, Nina leaned in to kiss Jonathan's cheek. She'd always been fond of him although they'd only worked together a handful of times. When she pulled, her focused turned to Ed. "Are we going to get this show going, Boss?" 

"Of course girls," Jonathan swore Ed was the only man in Gotham who could refer to women in such an improper manner without getting his teeth kicked in. "I have a spare scarf in the car, Jonathan. If you're interested."

The Scarecrow's gang had to hold their laughter and Jon scowled.

…..

Edward hadn't accepted Jon to make good on his offer. The man a stubborn Georgia peach who assumed he was immune to Gotham's weather despite his thin frame that held no heat. By the time they had finished loading money into the truck and running from the police through the city's frozen streets. They hadn't returned home till three am. The hue of blue that colored Jonathan's lips spoke for itself. 

Jon observed Ed who was stirring two cups of hot chocolate clockwise four times and then twice more counterclockwise. He was shivering and accepted the mug pushed into his hand with gratitude. They moved to the couch, and Ed draped a blanket over their lap. A bed would've been welcomed, but Edward had a rule about food in their room. Nevertheless, Jonathan was fine with their current position. His body was leaned into Ed's and soaking the warmth of the sugary beverage.

His eyes hardly stayed open when Ed's laugh jingled in his ear. "Have you slept in the past 48 hours."

He hadn't, but he wouldn't give Ed any satisfaction in knowing. He'd been rather awake during the bounteous commotion of guns and toxins, so his sleep deprivation hadn't bothered him. Now without the disturbance, he could feel the aftereffects of insomnia.

"I have not yet reached my peak of exhaustion, if that is what you're asking." His denial inspired a flicker of joy in Edward's eyes. 

Ever seeking a new challenge, Ed smirked and grabbed one of Jon's still cold hands, prying it off the mug. He kissed each knuckle, peering up at his lover with his intentions clear.

"I have four legs but only one foot. What am I?"

"A bed," Jon answered, a lazy grin graced Jon's face. "That is rather tempting."

Edward moved his lips across Jonathan's forearm and up to his neck. The doctor groaned with content. Placing his hands on Edward's cheek and raising the man's head, Jonathan captured warm lips with his own. 

Immediately Ed kissed him with avarice, hands sliding into Jon's hair and tugging. The two of them were always a bit tense after a night of scheming, that much was apparent as Scarecrow began untangling buttons on Ed's shirt. They continued kissing until tips of Jon's fingers broke through the fabric and brushed against smooth skin.

Jumping back, Ed shrieked, "God, Jonathan! Can't you maintain homeostasis, you snowman?!" He could still feel the ghost of icy finger tips.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Jonathan dared to reach out and use both of his freezing hands to wrestle Edward. He didn't stop until he had a grumpy genius beneath him on the couch.

"You're the one who offered, dear."

With goosebumps breaking out across his skin, Ed pouted. "I'm taking you to my tailor tomorrow."

Blue eyes rolled but, Jonathan proceeded. He leaned down to begin biting at the Riddler's neck, grumbling along the lines of, 'fair enough'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to DemonSkitty for the suggestion :) <3
> 
> also, thanks to everyone reading !!! <3


	7. ccooolllddddd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some non binary ed and heavy dialogue bc thats my jam

"Sweetheart, darling, love of my life."

Ed's arms fastened tighter around Jon's waist as they mumbled, 'no'. With a leg awkwardly hanging off the bed, Jonathan tries to pull himself away, eyes glaring at the bedside clock. He swore he'd help Victor raid the morning ACE Chemicals shipment, and apparently, Ed's against that scheme.

"Eddie, I have to get dressed and leave, I'll be back in a couple of hours." He admonishes, trying to step away from the squirming Riddler.

Groaning in protest, Ed vehemently shakes their head. "You went to bed at three, Jon. It's six a.m.! That's far from a sufficient amount of sleeping or cuddling time." 

It's a fair point. He's exhausted, and leaving so early to intercept a few containers doesn't seem worth the trouble. But he enjoys working with Victor, who's easy and competent, and he can't bail.

"I have to go, and I'm afraid I can't drag you down to the pier." Resting a hand on Ed's head, he massages the curling hair, soft and gel-free in the morning. 

"It's cold," Ed said, weakly reinforcing their point as they lean into the affection.

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan chides, "You're being childish." Snorting, he redirects his hands to Ed's, prying off the bound fingers. "You should go back to sleep."

"I can drive you there." 

"I thought you were cold."

Ed yawns, tucking their chin slightly. "Then I'll grab a jacket, you’re tired, I slept longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> judge: jon is very oc in a lot of your works
> 
> me: your honor, he's in love

**Author's Note:**

> i think ya'll know this but kudos and comments fill me with joy! also updates have been slow bc i'm in school and doing video conferences and hw alot more as time goes by


End file.
